The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
A light emitting device including a light emitting element mounted on a substrate, a light reflecting layer arranged on the substrate outside of a mounting region of the light emitting element, and a partition wall surrounding the mounting region of the light emitting element is known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-158011).